Science of Physical Attraction
by Viv24
Summary: Sherlock decided to conduct an experiment depicting whether John was attracted to him or not. Written in an almost actual experiment format. Johnlock, of course.


**I don't own any of the characters because if I did, you would have known by now. All belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC, Steven Moffat, and Mark Gatiss.**

**A/N: Hi, I just want to let you guys know that it was originally structured in a lab test format, but since I can't do that here, I will try my best to capture the same essence. I was inspired when pulling up an old Chemistry lab template, so I decided to write it as if it was actually Sherlock's experiment. Enjoy and please comment!**

* * *

**Science of Physical Attraction**

**OBJECTIVE:**

To find if John is attracted to me.

* * *

**HYPOTHESIS:**

If John reacts back positively, then he is infatuated by me.

* * *

**PROCEDURE:**

I watched him quietly from my sit, noting his every movement and behaviour. He appeared relaxed and was reading a book, a crime novel. I scoffed in distaste. Those mysteries were overly exaggerated and vague. Taking a deep breath, I stood up and strode towards him. As I stepped in front of him, I lightly took his wrist in one hand and held it. He looked up with a slight start, but calmed when he noticed me. I took note of his reaction, but all he appeared to be was confused. John may have fast reflexes due to his time in the army, but nothing prepared him for what I did next.

"Oh, hello Sherlock, what ar..." Before he could finish his sentence, my other hand was grasping his chin and I brought my lips upon his, kissing him firmly. He dropped the book with a thud and froze. John made a small sound of protest and just as I was about to pull away with my heart swiftly descending into the pit of my body, his left arm came up behind my head and I felt him holding me there. Feeling hopeful again, I deepened the kiss into a snog and lightly pressed my tongue into his mouth. He responded willingly by opening it and allowing me to explore him fully. I felt him sigh with content and playfully rolled his tongue against mine. I, in turn, was satisfied with this result, but not satisfied enough. Wondering how far he was willing to take it, I pressed myself against his body, still sitted in the old armchair, and navigated myself so that his legs were between mine. I could feel all of him against me, only separated by garments. He groaned on my mouth, not from annoyance but pleasure, and I could feel the vibration of his utterance traveling through me. I shuddered as his arms went to my spine and held me tightly. Remembering the experiment, I pulled away reluctantly from him and watched his dark, lusty eyes burrowing deep into mine with my right hand still on his wrist.

"You know, you could just ask," he murmured, voice several pitches lower than normal.

"Ah, but that would ruin the experiment," I said, my voice sounding rough as well. I made a note of that.

"Experiment? What kind of experiment involved snogging me out of the blues?" He frowned, slowly recovering. I merely smirked at him and went back to my computer.

* * *

**DATA**

**Item 1:** Room Temperature (Controlled)

**Before: **70°F

**After: **70°F

**Differences: **No differences, although the room did feel hotter.

* * *

**Item 2: **Lights (Controlled)

**Before: **Dim, but not dark enough to navigate with difficulty

**After: **Same.

**Differences: **No differences.

* * *

**Item 3: **Time (Controlled)

**Before: **07:48:05 PM

**After: **07:53:23 PM

** Differences: **5 minutes and 18 seconds passed.

* * *

**Item 4: **Sherlock Holmes (Independent Variable)

**Before: **Calm. Pulse at 63 beats per minute. Indifferent.

**After: **Breathing was laboured. Pulse at 85 beats per minute. Slightly perspiring. Feeling flustered, but not in a bad way. Voice is gravelly.

**Differences: **Breathing is heavier. Voice became rougher. Heart rate increased by 22 beats. Changes in physical and emotional state. Felt more aroused than before.

* * *

**Item 5: **John Watson (Dependent Variable)

**Before: **Calm. No tension visible. Had been startled, so heart rate elevated for a brief moment, but resumed its constant count. Pulse at 69 beats per minute. Attention towards book.

**After: **Voice deepened. Pupils dilated. Appeared slightly flushed and out of breath. Pulse at 94 beats per minute. Body position showed willingness to proceed forward and all attention was diverted to me.

**Differences: **Heart rate increased by 25 beats per minute. Changes in physical state.

* * *

**CALCULATIONS:**

7hrs 48mins 05secs – 7hrs 53mins 23secs = 05mins 18secs

85bpm – 63bpm = 22bpm

96bpm – 69bpm = 25bpm

* * *

**RESULTS:**

John was clearly opened to the kiss, but had protested slightly at first, most likely due to the suddennes and strangeness of it. His behaviour responded amorously to me and he was even willing to deepen things. He did not appear upset after realizing what had happened.

* * *

**CONCLUSIONS:**

John is attracted to me.

* * *

**SOURCES OF ERROR:** I know not exactly his emotional state as to how he felt before, nor after. In addition, my own state may have unwittingly played a part in this experiment. I had not expected to feel this much attraction towards him, not just physically but emotionally as well.

* * *

_**Note to self:** May have to do more research._


End file.
